gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Arryn
|Religion = Glaube an die Sieben |Region = Tal von Arryn, Westeros |Gegründet = Invasion der Andalen |Gründer = Ser Artys Arryn |Titel = Lord von Hohenehr Hüter des Grünen Tales Wächter des Ostens König von Berg und Grünem Tal |Oberhaupt = Robin Arryn |Vasallen = Haus Baelish Haus Corbray Haus Egen Haus Jäger Haus Leiherlich Haus Moor Haus Rois Haus Waynwald }}Haus Arryn von Hohenehr (im Original: House Arryn of the Eyrie) ist eines der Großen Häuser von Westeros. Es herrscht seit Jahrtausenden über das Tal von Arryn, ursprünglich als König von Berg und Grünem Tal und seit den Eroberungskriegen als Lord von Hohenehr, Hüter des Grünen Tals und Wächter des Ostens. Sie sind die älteste und reinste Linie des alten andalischen Adels. Ihre Ländereien liegen im Osten des Kontinents Westeros. Sitz der Arryns ist Hohenehr. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen fliegenden Falken und Halbmond in weiß auf blauem Grund. Ihr Wahlspruch lautet "Hoch wie die Ehre". Oberhaupt des Hauses ist der minderjährige Robin Arryn, dessen Aufgaben von seiner Mutter und Regentin Lady Lysa Arryn ausgeübt werden. Nach ihrem Tod geht diese Aufgabe auf Lord Petyr Baelish, seinem Stiefvater, über. Nachdem Winterfell von den Boltons mit Hilfe der Ritter des Tals zurückerobert wird, klagt Sansa Petyr Baelish unter anderem des Mordes an Jon und Lysa Arryn an; Petyr wird daraufhin von Arya Stark hingerichtet. In der Serie Geschichte Gründer des Hauses war Ser Artys Arryn, ein andalischer Ritter, unter dessen Führung sich die Andalen während der Invasion der Andalen vereinten und in der Schlacht unter der Riesenlanze gegen die Ersten Menschen unter König Robar Rois siegten. Einer Legende nach flog Artys, der "Geflügelte Ritter", auf einem riesigen Falken zum höchsten Berg des Tals, wo er den Greifenkönig, den letzten Bergkönig der Ersten Menschen, besiegte. Danach nahm er Hohenehr und wurde der erste König von Berg und Grünem Tal. Artys' Nachfahren herrschten als Könige über das Tal. Hohenehr gilt als uneinnehmbar und schützt das Haus Arryn vor Feinden und den gewalttätigen Stämmen der Mondberge. Während der Eroberungskriege versammelte Sharra Arryn, die Königin und Regentin des Tals von Arryn, ihre Ritter, um das Bluttor gegen die Targaryens zu bemannen. Visenya flog jedoch mit ihrem Drachen Vhagar zum Balkon von Hohenehr, wo der Kindskönig Ronnel gerade spielte, und schenkte dem Jungen einen Flug um die Burg herum - im Austausch gegen die Unterwerfung seiner Mutter. Seitdem herrschten die Arryns als Hüter des Grünen Tals und als Wächter des Ostens im Namen des Eisernen Throns. Jon Arryn war zuletzt Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr, Wächter des Osten und Hüter des Grünen Tals. Er war ein angesehener Edelmann, der sowohl Eddard Stark, als auch Robert Baratheon als Mündel aufzog. Der Irre König Aerys II. Targaryen duldete die Entführung von Eddards Schwester und Roberts Verlobter, Lyanna Stark. Später ließ er Eddards Vater und Bruder wegen Protest gegen die Entführung hinrichten. Jon widersetzte sich dem Eisernen Thron anschließend, indem er sich weigerte, Eddard und Robert an Aerys auszuliefern. Stattdessen rief er zu den Bannern und eröffnete damit Roberts Rebellion. Die Rebellen schlossen ein Ehebündnis mit dem Haus Tully, durch das Eddard mit Catelyn Tully und der ältere Jon mit der jüngeren Lysa Tully verheiratet wurden. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen wurde Robert König und ernannte Jon zu seiner Hand. Jon diente dem Reich viele Jahre als Hand des Königs. Kurz vor seinem Tod untersuchte Jon die Legitimation der drei Kinder von Königin Cersei Lennister. Er fand durch den Vergleich mit Roberts Bastarden auf Basis der üblichen dunkelhaarigen Erscheinung des Hauses Baratheon heraus, dass sie nicht Roberts Nachkommen waren. Lord Jon Arryn kam kurze Zeit darauf unter verdächtigen Umständen ums Leben. Seine Witwe Lysa beschuldigte das Haus Lennister und floh aus der Hauptstadt nach Hohenehr. Trotz ihrer Abneigung gegenüber den Lennisters blieb sie im Krieg der Fünf Könige neutral und hielt ihre Truppen zur Verteidigung Robins und des Tals zurück. Staffel 1 Lysa Arryn schreibt ihrer Schwester Catelyn Stark einen Brief und behauptet, dass die Lennisters für Jons Tod verantwortlich seien. Als Catelyn den Brief erhält, befindet sich Robert Baratheon mit seinem königlichen Gefolge auf Winterfell, dem Sitz des Hauses Stark. Robert ist dort, um Eddard die Nachfolge von Jon als Hand des Königs anzubieten. Eddard akzeptiert und beginnt mit Nachforschungen über Jons Tod. Er findet Hinweise darauf, dass Jon vergiftet wurde. Zudem gelangt er zur gleichen Erkenntnis wie Jon, der die Untreue von Cersei Lennister aufdeckte, und dass Robert keinen wahren Erben besitzt. Dieser glaubt fälschlicherweise, dass Joffrey Baratheon sein Sohn ist. Catelyns Sohn Brandon Stark überlebt zwei Attentatsversuche. Catelyn beschuldigt Tyrion Lennister und nimmt ihn fest. Sie bringt ihn, zu Lysas Unmut, nach Hohenehr. Lysa versucht dort, ihren Sohn Robin vom Rest des Reiches zu isolieren und übt zu seinem Schutz als Regentin des Tals die Macht aus. Trotz seines Alters wird er weiterhin von Lysa gestillt, deren Besessenheit ihn verdirbt. Tyrion überlistet Lysa, indem er vorgibt, in einer öffentlichen Anhörung seine Verbrechen gestehen zu wollen. Stattdessen fordert er ein Urteil durch Kampf und gewinnt dadurch seine Freiheit zurück. König Robert stirbt an den Folgen eines Jagdunfalls. Eddard wird wegen Hochverrats festgenommen, als er den Thronanspruch von Joffrey anzweifelt. Lysa hält diese Nachricht zunächst vor Catelyn geheim. Danach fleht sie Lysa an, die Armee des Tals mit der des Nordens zu verbinden, um gegen Königsmund zu marschieren, doch Lysa lehnt ihren Vorschlag ab, sodass Catelyn Hohenehr verlässt, ohne ihre Forderung durchgebracht zu haben. Staffel 4 Lysa Arryn bewahrt die Neutralität des Tals während des Krieges und lässt weder den Starks noch den Tullys Hilfe zukommen. Sie heiratet ihre Jugendliebe Petyr Baelish und rückt somit ungewöhnlich nah an die Lennisters heran, da dieser als Gefolgsmann Tywins gilt. Ihre Ehe kann als morganatische Ehe betrachtet werden. Während dieser Zeit befindet sich Sansa Stark unter ihrem Deckname Alayne ebenfalls auf Hohenehr. Lysa wird wenig später von Petyr im Beisein von Sansa aus den Mondtor gestoßen. Vor dem Untersuchungstribunal, bestehend aus Yohn Rois, Anya Waynwald und Vance Corbray, lässt Sansa den Tod wie einen Selbstmord erscheinen. Robin Arryn ist fortan der neue Hüter des Grünen Tals. Lord Baelish als sein Stiefvater übernimmt für ihn bis zu dessen Volljährigkeit die Regentschaft. Die Lords vom Tale beschließen, daß Robin eine angemessene Ausbildung genießen solle und beginnen mit ihm eine Rundreise durch das Grüne Tal. Staffel 5 Die Reise endet auf Runenstein, wo sich Yohn Rois der Ausbildung von Lord Arryn annehmen wird. Petyr und Sansa reisen wenig später weiter, offiziell in Richtung der Finger, Petyrs Heimat. In Wahrheit befinden sie sich auf dem Weg nach Norden. Ihr Gefolge erreicht Winterfell, wo die Boltons als neue Wächter des Nordens Quartier bezogen haben. Sansa muss dort, nach Petyr Baelishs Drängen Ramsay Bolton heiraten muss. Baelish unterbreitet Roose Bolton ein Bündnis, indem er seinen Einfluss auf den jungen Lord Arryn verdeutlicht. Petyr Baelish plant jedoch unmittelbar nachdem er Sansa zurück in den Norden gebracht hat, Winterfell selbst zu erobern. Er will zunächst abwarten, wie sich Stannis Baratheon, der ebenfalls gen Winterfell marschiert, und die Boltons gegenseitig bekämpfen. Es bleibt im Unklaren, ob Petyr von Ramsays sadistischen Ader Kenntnis hatte und sich somit auch der Gefahr für Sansa bewusst war. Staffel 6 Lord Baelish erfährt früh von Sansas Flucht auf die Schwarze Festung. Er reist vorsorglich zurück nach Runenstein. Petyr beeinflusst Robin dahingehend, sodass dieser von sich aus anbietet, seiner Cousine Sansa zu Hilfe zu eilen. Yohn Rois erhält daraufhin den Befehl, die Ritter des Tals zu versammeln. Bei der zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell kommt Baelish mit den Rittern des Tals den beiden Stark-Kindern zur Hilfe. Mit dieser Unterstützung werden die Boltons vernichtend geschlagen. Das Tal hat durch diesen Eingriff in den Krieg seine Neutralität aufgegeben. Baelish und Yohn Rois sind anwesend, als die Lords des Nordens Jon Schnee zu ihrem neuen König ausrufen. Auch Lord Rois, als Jugendfreund von Eddard Stark, zieht sein Schwert für Jon. Petyr nimmt resigniert davon Kenntnis, wollte er doch Sansa als Lady von Winterfell sehen. Staffel 7 Die Ritter des Grünen Tals erklären sich für Haus Stark. Petyr Baelish und Yohn Rois bleiben auf Winterfell und stehen Jon Schnee und Sansa Stark beratend zur Seite. Nach Aryas und Brans Rückkehr nutzt Kleinfinger die Abwesenheit von Jon Schnee, um Misstrauen zwischen den Stark-Schwestern zu schüren, tappt damit allerdings selbst in eine Falle von Sansa und Arya. Letztendlich klagt Sansa Petyr unter anderem der Morde an Jon und Lysa Arryn an und lässt ihn von Arya mit seinem eigenen Dolch hinrichten. Zuvor verweist er noch vergeblich auf seine Stellung als Lord Protektor des Grünen Tals, um Yohn Rois zum Eingreifen zu zwingen, der jedoch nichts unternimmt. Staffel 8 Das Haus Arryn steht weiterhin loyal zu den Häusern Stark und Targaryen. Lord Yohn Rois setzt seine Stellung als Repräsentant der Interessen des Hauses Arryn und des Grünen Tals im Norden als ein prominenter Ratgeber von Sansa Stark fort. Zudem akzeptiert er auch Daenerys Targaryen als Königin der Sieben Königslande - trotz seiner Bedenken, wieder einer Targaryen zu vertrauen. Die Ritter des Grünen Tals arbeiten mit den Stark-Soldaten, den Unbefleckten und den Dothraki zusammen, um die Burg Winterfell gegen die Weißen Wanderer und deren Armee der Toten zu verteidigen. Die Ritter des Grünen Tals kämpfen in der Schlacht von Winterfell, positioniert in der linken Flanke der Armee unter dem Kommando von Ser Brienne von Tarth. Wie alle lebenden Kriegsführenden in der Schlacht erleiden sie große Verluste, wodurch ungefähr die Hälfte der Ritter ums Leben kommt. Die übrig gebliebenen Ritter des Grünen Tals kämpfen mit den Armeen des Nordens in der Schlacht um Königsmund. Sie nehmen auch an der Plünderung der Stadt teil, nachdem Daenerys Targaryen angefangen hatte, sie niederzubrennen, obwohl Jon Schnee den Soldaten befohlen hatte, sich zurück zu halten. Als die Stadt allerdings nicht mehr zu retten ist, befiehlt Jon seinen Truppen, sich komplett zurückzuziehen, was sie - gemeinsam mit den Rittern des Grünen Tals - machen. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist das Haus Arryn von Hohenehr eines der großen Häuser von Westeros und das bedeutendste Adelsgeschlecht aus dem Tal von Arryn. Ihr Hauptsitz ist Hohenehr, aber sie haben viele anderen Befestigungen, einschließlich ihrer Winterresidenz bei der Gates of the Moon. Beide befinden sich auf der Riesenlanze, dem größten Berg des Tals und Hohenehr gilt als uneinnehmbar. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen weißen Mond und Falken auf himmelblauem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Hoch wie die Ehre". Ihre Linie geht zurück bis zu den ursprünglichen Andalen, die in Westeros einfielen. Das Haus Arryn verfügt bis heute über die reinste Linie innerhalb des andalischen Adels. Geschichte König von Berg und Grünem Tal Vor der Ankunft der Andalen wurde das Tal von den Bergkönigen der Ersten Menschen regiert. Ser Artys Arryn, ein legendärer Anführer der Andalen, überquerte die Meerenge mit seiner Streitmacht und erschlug den Greifenkönig. Die Arryns wurden zu den Königen von Berg und Grünem Tal, gemäß eines Halb-Kanon vor etwa sechstausend Jahren. Zu Ehren von Ser Artys, dem späteren König, wurde das Tal in das Tal von Arryn umbenannt, und die Falkenkrone, die er selbst trug in seiner Linie weitergegeben worden. Sie bauten Hohenehr als Sommerresident auf der Riesenlanze, bevor der Winter diese unzugänglich machte und sie wieder zu den Toren des Mondes hinabstiegen. Es gab eine Zahl bemerkenswerte Könige während der Herrschaft des Hauses Arryn, einschließlich Alyssa Arryn, nach der Alyssas Tränen benannt wurde, ein Wasserfall an der Riesenlanze, als wegen der Ermordung ihres Gemahls, ihrer Brüder und Kinder keine Träne vergoss, die im Krieg mit dem Hause Stark von Winterfell fielen. Eroberungskriege Die Arryns trugen die Falkenkrone bis zu den Eroberungskriegen, als sie sich dem Haus Targaryen unterwarfen. Während der Eroberung kämpften die Flotten der Arryns und Targaryens in der Seeschlacht von Möwenstadt, bei der die Flotte der Targaryens zerstört und ihr Befehlshaber Daemon Velaryon getötet wurde. Als Antwort verbrannte Visenya Targaryen auf ihrem Drachen Vhagar die Schiffe der Arryns. Obwohl beide Flotten zerstört waren und der Kampf mit einem taktischen Unentschieden endete, war es doch eine strategische Niederlage für die Targaryens, die Möwenstadt nicht mehr einnehmen konnten. Für die Arryns ergab sich ebenfalls ein Problem, denn die Zerstörung ihrer Flotte löste eine Aufstand der Schwestermänner auf den Drei Schwestern gegen ihre Herrschaft aus. In einer späteren Phase der Eroberungskriege wurde Visenya mit der Unterwerfung des Tals betraut. Sharra Arryn, Regentin des Tals von Arryn, regierte im Namen ihres Sohnes, dem Kindkönig Ronnel Arryn und hatte eine Armee des Tals bei Bluttor versammelt. Allerdings flog Visenya mit ihrem Drachen Vhagar einfach darüber hinweg nach Hohenehr, um die Aufgabe des Tals zu verlangen. Als Sharra Arryn nach Hohenehr zurückkehrte fand sie ihren Sohn auf dem Schoß von Visenya wieder, der darum bat mit ihr auf dem Drachen zu reiten. Sharra gab auf, beugte das Knie und Ronnel konnte zwei Mal mit Visenya und Vhagar fliegen. Seitdem waren die Arryns die Hüter des Grünen Tals und hielten den Titel Wächter des Ostens. Targaryen Herrschaft Mehr als ein Jahrhundert nach den Eroberungskriegen wurden die Arryns in den Targaryen-Bürgerkrieg verwickelt, genannt der Drachentanz. Es war ein Thronstreit zwischen den Nachkommen von Viserys I. Targaryen, seiner Tochter Rhaenyra Targaryen, die er mit Aemma aus dem Hause Arryn gezeugt hatte, und seinem Sohn Aegon II. Targaryen, der einer Ehe mit Alicent aus dem Hause Hohenturm entstammte. Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn war zu dieser Zeit Jeyne Arryn, welche die Schwarzen und ihre Verwandte Rhaenyra unterstützte. Zu Beginn des Bürgerkrieges erschien Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon, Rhaenyras ältester Sohn, auf Hohenehr, um sich die Unterstützung für seine Mutter zu sichern. Lady Jeyne, genannt Jungfrau des Grünen Tals, stand zu ihrem Versprechen und schickte Männer nach Möwenstadt, wo sie über den Seeweg Rhaenyras Streitmacht verstärken sollten. Jahrzehnte später, tobte ein weiterer Targaryen-Bürgerkrieg, diesmal die Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion genannt, und das Haus Arryn blieb loyal gegenüber König Daeron II. Targaryen. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld wurde die Vorhut von Lord Arryn durch Daemon Schwarzfeuer zerschlagen, der an diesem Tag unaufhaltsam schien. Es war möglicherweise der gleiche Lord Arryn, der 11 Jahre später durch Ser Umfried Hardyng beim Turnier von Jungfernteich besiegt wurde. Roberts Rebellion In neuerer Zeit erlebten die Nachfahren von Lord Jasper Arryn eine Vielzahl von Unglücken, welche das Haus Arryn auf wenige Mitglieder reduzierte. Jaspers Nachfolger, Lord Jon Arryn, heiratete mehrmals, um einen Erben zu zeugen. Seine erste Frau, Jeyne Rois, starb im Kindbett, ihre Tochter war eine Totgeburt. Seine zweite Frau, Rowena Arryn, eine Cousine, starb kinderlos an einer Wintergrippe. Sein jüngerer Bruder Ronnel starb an Verdauungsstörung, etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als sein Sohn Elbert geboren wurde. Ihre Schwester Alys, schenkte ihrem Gemahl, Ser Elys Waynwald, neun Kinder, doch starb sie kurz nach der letzten Geburt. Acht starben oder schlossen sich religiösen Orden an, ehe sie Nachkommen zeugen konnten; ihre jüngste Tochter starb kurz nach der Geburt eines Sohnes, Harrold Hardyng. Ein Krieg begann, später Roberts Rebellion genannt, als Jon Arryn sich weigerte, seine Mündel, Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark, dem Irren König Aerys II. Targaryen zu übergeben. Im Kampf gegen Marq Haindorf bei Möwenstadt, schlug Lord Arryn seine Vasallen, die auf Seiten der Royalisten standen. Während des Krieges war Jon einer der wichtigsten Anführer und die Ehe mit seiner dritten Ehefrau, Lysa Tully, sicherte die Unterstützung von Lord Hoster Tully für die Rebellen. Unglücklicherweise kam es zu weiteren Verlusten unter den wenigen verbliebenen Arryns. Jons Neffe und Erbe Elbert Arryn, war ein Teil von Brandon Starks Gefolge, das ihm nach Königsmund begleitete und dort hingerichtet wurde, während einer von Jons entfernten Vettern, Ser Denys, bei der Schlacht der Glocken getötet wurde. Nach dem Krieg, herrschte Nestor Rois als Hoher Haushofmeister des Grünen Tals, da Jon die Hand des Königs von Robert Baratheon wurde. Die Ehe von Lord Jon mit Lysa blieb eine distanzierte. Zuerst produzierte ihre Vereinigung nur Fehlgeburten, doch letztlich, schenkte sie ihm einen Sohn, Robert, der letzte Arryn. Robert wurde von Lysa verdorben, trotz Jons Bemühungen dies zu verhindern, und sie unternahm keine Anstrengungen, ihn auf die Herrschaft vorzubereiten. Jon hatte König Robert Baratheon vierzehn Jahre treu gedient, als die Handlung von "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" beginnt. A Game of Thrones Als Hand von König Robert Baratheon, tritt Lord Jon Arryn mit der Vermutung an Stannis Baratheon heran, dass sein Bruder, König Robert, keinen wahren Erbe besitzt, da Königin Cersei Lennister ihn mit ihrem eigenen Bruder, Ser Jaime Lennister, betrügt. Beide suchen in Königsmund nach Beweisen, doch Jon wird vergiftet und stirbt, bevor er die Wahrheit offenbaren kann. Nach Jons Tod, bietet Lord Tywin Lennister an, Jons jungen Erben, Robert Arryn, auf Casterlystein zu erziehen, ein Vorhaben, das auf König Roberts Zustimmung trifft, doch Jons Witwe, Lysa Tully, flieht mit dem jungen Robert nach Hohenehr. Mittlerweile, waren die Vasallen von Hohenehr erzürnt, als Robert Baratheon den Titel des Wächter des Ostens, der traditionell von den Arryns getragen wurde, an Jaime Lennister weitergab statt dem jungen Lord Arryn. Viele dieser Lords gehörten zum Hofstaat von Lady Lysa, die sie um sich scharte und um ihre Gunst wetteifern ließ. Trotz der Bemühungen ihrer Schwester, Catelyn Tully, lehnt Lysa eine Beteiligung der Ritter des Tals am Krieg gegen die Lennisters ab. Lysa lässt Tyrion Lennister inhaftieren, doch muss sie ihn wieder freilassen, als ihr Hauptmann der Wache, Ser Vardis Egen, das Urteil durch Kampf verliert. Als Catelyn Hohenehr verlässt, bietet sie an, Robert auf Winterfell zu erziehen, was Lysa soweit provoziert, dass sie damit droht, ihre Schwester aus dem Mondtor zu werfen. Lysa verweigert Tyrion eine Eskorte, als er das Tal verlässt, in der Hoffnung, er würde von den Bergstämmen getötet, doch Tyrion gelingt es, die Stammesmitglieder in seinen Dienst zustellen. Lady Lysa und Lord Robert sind unter den Adligen, von denen Joffrey verlangt, ihm die Treue zu schwören oder als Verräter des Reiches gebrandmarkt zu werden. A Storm of Swords Die Neutralität des Tals wurde von allen Seiten kritisiert. Lysas Neffe, König Robb Stark, beklagte seine Unfähigkeit durch diese Region zu marschieren, ebenso bat König Stannis Baratheon um ihre Unterstützung. Lysa trotzt beiden Königen, als sie unerwartet in die Nähe des Lennister-Lagers rückt. Sie heiratet ihre Jugendliebe Petyr Baelish, genannt Kleinfinger. Später sah Lysa, wie Petyr ihre Nichte Sansa Stark küsste und verfiel in rasende Eifersucht, wodurch sie verriet, dass sie und Kleinfinger die verborgenen Mörder ihres Gemahls waren, weil sie erfuhr, dass Jon vorhatte, den jungen Robert von Stannis auf Drachenstein erziehen zulassen. Lysa stirbt, als sie von Petyr aus dem Mondtor gestoßen wird. Mitglieder In der Serie Haus Arryn *{Jon Arryn} - Lord von Hohenehr, Hand des Königs unter Robert Baratheon. **{Lysa Arryn} geb. Tully - Jons Ehefrau. ***Robin Arryn - Jons Sohn, derzeitiger Lord von Hohenehr Haushalt *{Vadis Egen} - Ein Ritter in Diensten des Hauses Arryn. *{Hugh} - letzter Knappe von Jon Arryn. Wurde nach Jons Tod in den Ritterstand erhoben. *Donnel Waynwald - Schützt als Ritter des Bluttors die Straße zur Ehr. *Mord - Kerkermeister auf Hohenehr Historische Mitglieder *Artys Arryn - Begründer des Hauses. *Sharra Arryn - Regentin während der Eroberungskriege. **Ronnel Arryn - ihr Sohn und letzter König. *Aemma Arryn - Ehefrau von König Viserys I. Targaryen und Mutter von Rhaenyra Targaryen. *Jasper Arryn - Lord von Hohenehr, Vater von Jon Arryn. **Alys Arryn - seine Tochter. **Ronnel Arryn - sein zweiter Sohn. In den Büchern *{Jasper Arryn} **{Jon Arryn} - Jaspers erster Sohn, Hand des Königs unter Robert Baratheon. *** } - Jons erste Ehefrau. *** } - Jons Cousine und zweite Ehefrau. ***{Lysa Arryn} - Jons dritte Ehefrau. **** - einziges Kind von Jon und Lysa, derzeitiges Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn. ** } - Japsers Tochter, Ehefrau von }. ***acht Töchter und ein Sohn **** - Enkel von Alys und Elys, derzeitger Erbe des Hauses Arryn. ** } - Japsers jüngster Sohn. *** } - einziges Kind von Ronnel, ursprünglicher Erbe des Hauses Arryn, wurde zusammen mit Rickard und Brandon Stark vom Irren König ermordet. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Arryn es:Casa Arryn fr:Maison Arryn it:Casa Arryn pl:Ród Arryn pt-br:Casa Arryn ru:Аррены uk:Аррени zh:艾林家族 ro:Casa Arryn Kategorie:Haus Arryn